Forgetting Troubles
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Jayfeather can't shake the dreams that have haunted him since he came back from the past, so he takes a walk through the forest to calm himself. One-Shot. Jayfeather x Cinderheart. Rated M for lemon.


**Author's Notes: Hey guys, RayTheZoroark here. This is just a little something I whipped up in my spare time. Personally, This is my favorite pairing, right next to Jayfeather x Halfmoon, and Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight(Before the third series.) This is also my first Warriors fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, haven't, and never will (most likely) own Warriors. If I do end up owning it, You'll be the first to know.**

 **PS: This takes place after Jayfeather and Leafpool tell Cinderheart about her past life.**

"Halfmoon!" Jayfeather cried, leaping out of his nest, sightless eyes frantically searching around the room. Realizing he couldn't see, he sighed in relief and flopped down onto his nest. He had dreamed of her again. Ever since he had come back from his little trip to the past, he had dreamed of her every night. Some nights, he would simply dream of them walking along in the mountains, just talking. Other times he would dream of them participating in...less than appropriate actions for a medicine cat of his...stature. Then other times, like tonight, he would dream of her running away, angry with him for leaving, and throwing all the responsibility he had on her. He would chase after her, and he would watch as, every time, she would fall off a cliff. And every time, he would wake up just as she hit the bottom.

He sighed again, turning over onto his side. He shouldn't even feel the way he did about her. He was a medicine cat, for meowing out loud! There were rules to follow! (Oh great. Now he's starting to sound like Hollyleaf)

Standing up to distract himself, he padded over to where Briarlight was lying, and, careful not to wake her, checked her breathing. Satisfied with the results, he padded out of his den, and stared up at the stars, wondering which one was her, though obviously he couldn't see them. Shaking his head to clear it, He made his way across the camp, and pushed his way through the entrance. Dipping his head in greeting to the guard, Birchfall, he made his way into the woods. Birchfall looked after him in confusion, but said nothing.

Jayfeather made his way confidently through the woods, knowing instinctively where to put his paws, having traversed these woods long enough to have memorized every mouse length. He stopped when his paws met pebbles, and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws and staring sightlessly out across the lake. In his mind's eye, he could picture it from his time amongst the ancients. The vast expanse of water that lay before him calmed him with its steady pound against the shore. He sighed again as he felt his troubles flow away with the stream, although he knew they'd be back the instant he left.

A rustling in the bushes behind him alerted him the the presence of another cat, and he sniffed the air, identifying the scent immediately as a fellow clan member. The cat in question emerged from the bushes, and, spotting him, padded over to sit beside him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Cinderheart, the cat he had identified, asked.

"Needed a place to think." Jayfeather replied. He surprised himself by actually replying with the truth. Usually he'd make a comment about looking for herbs, but something inside him urged him to tell the truth.

Cinderheart nodded her head slightly at is words, though he couldn't see it. "We all do at some point or another." She meowed. "Care to share?"

"Not really." He replied. There. That was more like him.

She gave a snort of half laughter, and glanced at him before returning her gaze to the lake. "You know, if you never talk about your problems, they'll never truly go away."

"That sounds like something Yellowfang would say. On a good day." Jayfeather replied.

"Well, although I didn't know it at first, most of what I know I learned from her." Cinderheart replied.

"She is a good teacher...if you listen to only half of what she says." Jayfeather meowed. This statement made Cinderheart give another snort of laughter.

"Watch it, she'd claw your ears off if she heard you say that!" Jayfeather cracked a small smile, and Cinderheart gave a fake gasp of surprise.

"Oh! Did he just smile! By StarClan! I didn't know he could!" She exclaimed. Jayfeather turned his sightless eyes around to glare at her before he returned his gaze to the lake, although he couldn't actually see it.

They sat in silence for a while, The silence almost deafening. Curious, Jayfeather probed her thoughts, only to find a whirlwind of thoughts. He quickly withdrew. He had enough problems of his own. He definitely didn't need someone else's too. Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew from across the lake, chilling them both to the bone.

"Brrr!" Cinderheart shivered, instinctively shifting closer to Jayfeather, where their pelts intermingled. Jayfeather stiffened at the sudden contact. He usually made as little contact as possible with cats, even his siblings. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about this particular interaction, though.

As though reading his thoughts, Cinderheart slid away, coughing lightly.

"Ahem...yeah, sorry about that." She murmured, and turned back to look at the lake.

They sat in silence for a while, giving Jayfeather plenty of time to think.

Maybe he shouldn't be so cold to everycat. Cinderheart was just trying to help, he guessed. He gave a sigh. But how do you explain what happened to you? How do you tell someone that you spent time in the past, and fell in love with someone who you only spent a couple of weeks with?

Cinderheart broke the silence. "When you told me who I used to be, I was, quite understandably, conflicted. I thought I owed it to Cinderpelt to follow in her footsteps. All my knowledge of herbs that I had previously been unaware of the origin, and suddenly everything made sense, in a bizarre way. I struggled with who I was, and what I should do." She turned to Jayfeather. "You told me I could choose my own destiny. That I didn't have to follow Cinderpelt." She went silent for a moment.

"Why did you help me so much?" She asked. "When I fell out of the tree and hurt my leg, you were the one who took me to the lake to help me exercise it, even though I could tell that you were terrified. And when I struggled with who I was, you helped me then, too. Why?"

"I've asked myself that question more than once." Jayfeather answered.

"You know, I never thanked you for helping me so much." She meowed. Jayfeather noticed that something had changed in her voice, but he dismissed it.

"No need." He meowed.

"But you gave so much to me." She insisted, "besides, it'll take your mind off your troubles."

Jayfeather's curiosity peaked. "What would?" He asked.

In answer, she lightly brushed up against him, running her tail down his back. He got the message.

He stood quickly. What had happened to her to make her mood switch so suddenly? "No." He meowed, backing up.

"Oh come on." Cinderheart pressed, padding up to him again, and twining her tail with his. "Why else would you help me so much?"

Jayfeather knew she spoke at least half the truth. Although he had never admitted it, when he was an apprentice, he had had a crush on her. But that was the past.

"You're Lionblaze's mate now." He tried to reason.

Her eyes grew dark. "He has another destiny." They brightened once again. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

That gave him pause, but he shook it away. He would not give i-

He let out a soft moan as something brushed against his sheath.

"Cinderheart..." He groaned as she brushed her tail against it again.

"Shhh..." She meowed. "let me take care of you."

She slowly pushed him onto his side, giving her better access to his sheath.

"N-no..." Jayfeather tried to protest, but his willpower was not so slowly crumbling away.

She wrapped her tail around his cock as it inched out, softly pumping to get it to full length. When it did, she gave it a soft, but drawn out, lick, causing Jayfeather to let out a groan much louder than before.

"Any more second thoughts?" Cinderheart asked as she continued to pump his meat with her tail.

"...no..." Jayfeather muttered.

"Good." She meowed, and promptly engulfed his cock in her mouth.

"Oh great StarClan!" Jayfeather exclaimed, the suddenness of the feeling of her mouth on his cock shooting him to heights he'd never known.

She gave a slight grin around him as she began slowly working her way up and down his meat, marveling at the length of it. She didn't think it would be this big. She was egged on in her quest by Jayfeather's constant soft groans, and a few strings of curses.

Suddenly an idea came to her, and she grinned devilishly. She pulled her head up until only the head was in her mouth, she sucked hard, and used her tongue to spin around the tip.

"Foxdung!" Jayfeather exclaimed, the sudden pleasure proving too much for him. He gripped her head and forced her down as his cock exploded in her mouth. Her throat worked hard as she tried to swallow the whole load. Sadly, some spilled out of her mouth, and fell to the pebbles below. Jayfeather collapsed, gasping for breath, the new experience almost overwhelming him. When his senses came back, he sniffed around for Cinderheart.

"Oh Jayfeather..." Cinderheart called. She had padded a few paces away, where the ground was firmer. Jayfeather padded towards her, and stopped when he felt her tail brush his whiskers, the ground having turned back into dirt.

"I need some help with something." She meowed.

In answer, Jayfeather hopped up, gripping her sides as he mounted her. He adjusted his grip a few times, slightly frustrated at his blindness for impeding his progress. Eventually, however, he managed to get a good grip. He moved his hips forward, prodding her backside as he searched for her treasure.

"Oh!" She gasped as he found his mark.

He grinned, and adjusted one more time, pulling out until only the very tip was inside her, then shoved forward, hilting himself inside her. He groaned as he sank into her. She gave another gasp of pain as he pulled out, then again as he pushed back in.

He set a slow pace, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. Eventually, she began moaning, and he increased his pace, causing her to give a particularly loud cry as she tightened around him. Her fluids came gushing out, and her tightness only encouraged him to go faster.

"Oh StarClan yes!" She cried.

"You should've asked me sooner." Jayfeather panted, increasing his speed again until he was a blur inside her.

"Oh StarClan, I'm going to cum again!" Cinderheart moaned.

"I can't last much longer either." He groaned, holding off his impending orgasm.

"Yes! Cum inside me! Give it to me!" She yowled to the sky as she came.

The newfound tightness was the last straw for Jayfeather. Giving a few more thrusts, he hilted himself inside her, and came, his cum bursting forth, quickly flooding Cinderheart's pussy, the excess spilling out of her onto the ground. They collapsed in a heap, gasping for breath.

"Thanks." She meowed, sighing as she cuddled up against him.

"...You're welcome." He meowed.

He turned his sightless eyes toward silverpelt, and sighed. She'd been right. For now, his problems had disappeared.

 **End Notes: That's a wrap. I know it isn't my best work by any means, but it was my first Warriors fanfic, so I'll get better from here. Anyway, I'll leave you with that. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out! **

**Got It Memorized?**


End file.
